marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pym Particles
The Pym Particles are subatomic particles discovered by Dr. Hank Pym which can increase or decrease the size and mass of objects or living beings, the mass being extracted from or shunted into a subatomic dimension known as the Microverse. It is used in the Ant-Man suit, the Wasp suit and the Yellowjacket suit. The process of altering size compresses force and energy, manifesting as brief shockwaves of vibration around the target, which enhances the amount of force the target can generate. It also enhances the density and resilience of a target, making them stronger and harder than normal. Living subjects of this develop inhuman effort and exertion capabilities, notably giving them the force of a bullet while shrunk. History ''Ant-Man Dr. Hank Pym discovered a rare subatomic particles he labels "Pym Particles" that reduce the distance between atoms. The Pym Particles allow a person or object to shrink to the size of an insect while increasing density and strength. Hank created a suit that could harness the Pym Particles and designed a helmet that let him communicate with ants. Hank used the Pym Particles against the soviets during the cold war, Hank became known as the "Ant-Man". In 1989, S.H.I.E.L.D. attempts to replicate particles with no success. Hank than vowed that no one would ever know how to create the Pym Particles. Years later, Darren Cross who was Hank former protégé recreate the Pym Particles. Darren also build a suit, the Yellowjacket suit his own version of Hank's suit designed for the military. Hank and his daughter, Hope van Dyne both realized the danger an army of equipped with Pym Particles would pose to the world. However, Darren still haven't found a way to shrink a person with the Pym Particles without dying. They planned a heist to steal the Yellowjacket suit. Hank than secretly hired Scott Lang to break into his house to steal the Ant-Man suit. Captain America: Civil War ''To be added ''Ant-Man and the Wasp ''To be added ''Avengers: Endgame'' Five years after the Decimation, Scott Lang returned to find a very different world. Due to having been only gone five hours for Lang, he came up with the idea of using the Quantum Realm for time travel. However, due to Hank Pym getting disintegrated, there was only enough Pym Particles for three round trips each and two tests. The surviving Avengers were able to use the Pym Particles to make trips to 2012, 2013 and 2014 to collect the Stones, but Loki escaped with the Space Stone in 2012. In order to get both the Tesseract and more Pym Particles, Steve Rogers and Tony Stark went back in time to a military base in 1970 where Steve distracted Hank and stole more Pym Particles while Tony stole the Tesseract. Characteristics The Pym Particles have the capability to alter the scale, mass, strength and density of organic and inorganic subjects, most notably to reduce them to the size of an insect while retaining their normal strength density, enhancing it as the subject shrinks. In reduced scale, a subject is enhanced by enhanced density and strength, as well as compressed energy and physical force of the subject, which results in an organic subject to possess unnaturally high levels of physical effort and exertion capability and also astonishing strength and durability. This is done by adding or shunting mass from a subatomic dimension from which the particles gain their abilities; however, the Pym Particles eventually takes a physical and mental toll on the user. Trivia *On the films official website, Pym Particles are described being "a rare group of subatomic particles, which have become known as the "Pym Particles", which could increase or decrease the size and mass of objects or living beings. The Pym Particles work by stunting matter into the Kosmos Dimension when shrinking a subject or accruing extra matter from that dimension when enlarging". *Found by Pym in 1963.Peyton Reed and Edgar Wright exchanged 'some emails' about 'Ant-Man' * In the comics and film, Pym Particles have an adverse effect on the mind and body, making the user of the particles, in some instances, deteriorate in mental health as well as physical health.‘Ant-Man': The Potential Problem With Pym Particles Gallery Pym Particles Ant-Man film.JPG References Category:Ant-Man culture Category:Captain America culture Category:Avengers culture Category:Formulas Category:Earth-199999